June 25
Events * 524 - Battle of Vézeronce, Franks defeat Burgundians. * 841 - Battle of Fontenay. *1530 - The Augsburg Confession is presented at the Diet of Augsburg to the Holy Roman Emperor by the Lutheran princes and Electors of Germany. *1678 - Elena Cornaro Piscopia is the first woman awarded a doctorate of philosophy. *1788 - Virginia becomes the 10th state to ratify the United States Constitution. *1876 - Battle of the Little Bighorn and the death of Lieutenant Colonel George Armstrong Custer. *1905 - Cullinan Diamond, the largest rough gem-quality diamond known, is discovered by Frederick Wells. *1938 - Dr. Douglas Hyde is inaugurated the first President of Ireland. *1940 - France formally surrenders to Nazi Germany. *1944 - The Battle of Tali-Ihantala, the largest battle ever fought in the Nordic Countries begins. * 1947- The Diary of Anne Frank is published. *1948 - The Berlin Airlift begins. *1949 - Long-Haired Hare is released in Theaters starring Bugs Bunny and Giovanni Jones. *1950 - The beginning of the Korean War, with the invasion of the South by the North. *1957 - United Church of Christ founded with the union of the Evangelical and Reformed Church and the Congregational Christian Churches. *1967 - First global satellite television programme – "Our World" *1975 - Prime Minister Indira Gandhi declares Emergency in India, suspending civil liberties and elections. * 1975 - Mozambique achieved independence. *1976 - Missouri Governor Christopher S. Bond issues an executive order rescinding the Extermination Order, formally apologizing on behalf of the state of Missouri for the suffering it had caused the Latter Day Saints. *1981 - Microsoft Inc. is restructured to become an incorporated business in its home state of Washington. *1982 - Greece abolishes headshaving of the recruits in the military. *1983 - India, led by Kapil Dev, wins the Cricket World Cup. They beat West Indies by 43 runs in the final at Lord's, London. *1991 - Croatia and Slovenia declare their independence from Yugoslavia. *1993 - Kim Campbell is chosen as leader of the Progressive Conservative Party of Canada and becomes the first female Prime Minister of Canada. *1996 - The Khobar Towers bombing leaves 19 U.S. servicemen dead in Saudi Arabia. *1997 - An unmanned Progress spacecraft collided with the Russian Space station, Mir. *1998 - In Clinton v. City of New York, the United States Supreme Court decides that the Line Item Veto Act of 1996 is unconstitutional. *1999 - The final episode of thirty-five year old daytime drama ''Another World'' airs on NBC. Births *1242 - Beatrice of England, Duchess of Brittanny (d. 1275) *1328 - William Montacute, English military leader (d. 1397) *1560 - Wilhelm Fabry, German surgeon (d. 1634) *1612 - John Albert Vasa, Polish bishop (d. 1634) *1715 - Joseph-François Foulon, French politician (d. 1789) *1814 - Gabriel Auguste Daubrée, French geologist (d. 1896) *1852 - Antoni Gaudí, Spanish architect (d. 1926) *1858 - Georges Courteline, French dramatist (d. 1929) *1860 - Gustave Charpentier, French composer (d. 1956) *1863 - Emile Francqui, Belgian soldier (d. 1935) *1864 - Walther Nernst, German chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1941) *1865 - Robert Henri, American painter (d. 1929) *1884 - Daniel-Henry Kahnweiler, German art promoter (d. 1979) *1886 - Henry H. Arnold, American Army Air Force commander (d. 1950) *1887 - George Abbott, American playwright (d. 1995) *1894 - Hermann Oberth, German physicist (d. 1989) *1900 - Louis Mountbatten, Viceroy of India (d. 1979) *1902 - Prince Yasuhito Chichibu, brother of Emperor Showa (d.1953) *1903 - George Orwell (pen name of Eric Arthur Blair), British writer (d. 1950) * 1903 - Anne Revere, American actress (d. 1990) *1907 - J. Hans D. Jensen, German physicist, Nobel laureate (d. 1973) *1908 - Willard Van Orman Quine, American philosopher (d. 2000) *1911 - William Howard Stein, American chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1980) *1912 - William T. Cahill, Governor of New Jersey (d. 1996) *1913 - Cyril Fletcher, British comedian (d. 2005) *1921 - Celia Franca, Canadian ballet dancer *1923 - Nicholas Mosley, British writer *1924 - Sidney Lumet, American film director *1925 - June Lockhart, American actress * 1925 - Ted Stepien, American business (d. 2007) *1926 - Ingeborg Bachmann, Austrian writer (d. 1973) *1928 - Alexei Alexeyevich Abrikosov, Russian physicist, Nobel laureate * 1928 - Peyo, Belgian illustrator (d. 1992) * 1928 - Bill Russo, American jazz composer (d. 2003) *1929 - Eric Carle, American author *1930 - Mary Beth Peil, American singer *1932 - Peter Blake, British artist *1933 - James Meredith, American civil rights activist * 1933 - Álvaro Siza Vieira, Portuguese architect *1935 - Eddie Floyd, American singer *1936 - Jusuf Habibie, President of Indonesia *1939 - Harold Melvin, American musician (Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes) (d. 1997) * 1939 - Allen Fox, American Tennis Player * 1939 - Clint Warwick, English musician (The Moody Blues) (d. 2004) *1940 - A.J. Quinnell, British writer (d. 2005) *1941 - Denys Arcand, Canadian film director *1942 - Michel Tremblay, Canadian playwright *1944 - Robert Charlebois, Canadian singer *1945 - Carly Simon, American singer *1946 - Roméo Dallaire, Canadian senator * 1946 - Ian McDonald, English musician (King Crimson and Foreigner) *1947 - Jimmie Walker, American actor (Good Times) *1952 - Tim Finn, New Zealand singer/singwriter * 1952 - Alan Green, Northern Irish BBC sports broadcaster/commentator *1954 - David Paich, composer (Toto) *1956 - Boris Trajkovski, President of the Republic of Macedonia (d. 2004) *1959 - Jari Puikkonen, Finnish ski jumper, Winter Olympics medalist *1960 - Dario de Judicibus, Italian writer * 1960 - Craig Johnston, Australian soccer player *1961 - Ricky Gervais, English comedian *1962 - Phill Jupitus, English comedian and broadcaster *1963 - George Michael, English singer * 1963 - Yann Martel, Canadian author * 1963 - Doug Gilmour, Canadian ice hockey player *1964 - Johnny Herbert, English race car driver * 1964 - Emma Suárez, Spanish actress *1966 - Dikembe Mutombo, Congolese (DRC) basketball player *1968 - Oleg Taktarov, Russian martial artist *1969 - Matt Gallant, American television host * 1969 - Zim Zum, American musician (former Marilyn Manson guitarist) *1970 - Lucy Benjamin, British actress * 1970 - Ariel Gore, American journalist and author * 1970 - Erki Nool, Estonian decathlete *1971 - Angela Kinsey, American actress * 1971 - Santiago de Tezanos, Uruguayan architect * 1971 - Neil Lennon, Northern Irish footballer * 1971 - Michael Tucker, American baseball player *1972 - Carlos Delgado, Puerto Rican baseball player * 1972 - Mike Kroeger, American bassplayer (Nickelback) *1973 - Jamie Redknapp, English footballer *1974 - Jim LaMarca, American bass guitarist (Chimaira) * 1974 - Karisma Kapoor, Indian actress *1975 - Linda Cardellini, American actress * 1975 - Chenoa, Spanish singer * 1975 - Albert Costa, Spanish tennis player * 1975 - Vladimir Kramnik, Russian chess player * 1975 - Natasha Klauss, Colombian actress *1976 - José Cancela, Uruguayan footballer * 1976 - Dubravka Vukotić, Montenegrin female actor *1978 - Aftab Shivdasani, Indian Actor * 1978 - Layla El, 2006 WWE Diva Search Winner * 1978 - Luke Scott, American baseball player *1979 - Brandi Burkhardt, American vocalist, theater actress, and beauty queen * 1979 - Katie Doyle, American actress and reality television star * 1979 - Hirooki Goto, Japanese professional wrestler * 1979 - Richard Hughes, Scottish footballer *1980 - Maja Latinović, Serbian model * 1980 - Nozomi Takeuchi, Japanese actress *1981 - Sheridan Smith, British actress * 1981 - Simon Ammann, Swiss ski jumper * 1981 - Pooja Umashankar, Indian actress *1982 - Mikhail Youzhny, Russian tennis player * 1982 - Rain, Korean singer (Rain, Jeong Ji-Hoon) * 1983 - Todd Cooper, British swimmer *1986 - Aya Matsuura, Japanese singer *1988 - Amanda Dowler, British murder victim (d. 2002) Deaths * 635 - Emperor Gaozu, first emperor of the Chinese Tang Dynasty (b. 566) *1134 - King Niels of Denmark *1218 - Simon de Montfort, French crusader (b. 1160) *1483 - Anthony Woodville, English writer *1522 - Franchinus Gaffurius, Italian composer (b. 1451) *1533 - Mary Tudor, queen consort of Louis XII of France (b. 1496) *1579 - Hatano Hideharu, Japanese warlord and samurai (b. 1541) *1593 - Michele Mercati, Italian physician and gardener (b. 1541) *1634 - John Marston, English playwright (b. 1576) *1638 - Juan Pérez de Montalbán, Spanish writer (b. 1602) *1665 - Archduke Sigismund Francis of Austria (b. 1630) *1669 - François de Vendôme, French soldier (b. 1616) *1673 - Charles de Batz-Castelmore, Captain of the Musketeers under Louis XIV of France (b. 1611) *1671 - Giovanni Battista Riccioli, Italian astronomer (b. 1598) *1686 - Simon Ushakov, Russian painter (b. 1626) *1715 - Jean du Casse, French admiral (b. 1646) *1767 - Georg Philipp Telemann, German composer (b. 1681) *1792 - Thomas Peters, Early Sierra Leonean founder (b. 1738) *1798 - Thomas Sandby, English architect (b. 1721) *1822 - E.T.A. Hoffmann, German writer (b. 1776) *1838 - François Nicolas Benoît, French general (b. 1774) *1861 - Abd-ul-Mejid, Ottoman Sultan (b. 1823) *1866 - Alexander von Nordmann, Finnish zoologist (b. 1803) *1868 - Carlo Matteucci, Italian physicist (b. 1811) *1875 - Antoine-Louis Barye, French sculptor of gooches (b. 1796) *1876 - George Armstrong Custer, U.S. Army officer (b. 1839) * 1876 - Thomas Custer, Brother of George A. Custer & 2-time Medal of Honor winner (b. 1845) * 1876 - Boston Custer, Brother of George A. Custer (b. 1848) * 1876 - James C. Calhoun, Brother-in-Law of George Armstrong Custer & U.S. Soldier (b. 1845) * 1876 - Myles Keogh, U.S. Soldier & Irish Soldier of Fortune (b. 1840) *1882 - François Jouffroy, French sculptor (b. 1806) *1884 - Hans Rott, Austrian composer (b. 1858) *1916 - Thomas Eakins, American artist (b. 1844) *1918 - Jake Beckley, baseball player (b. 1867) *1937 - Colin Clive, British actor (b. 1900) *1944 - Lucha Reyes, Mexican singer (b. 1906) *1948 - William C. Lee, U.S. general (b. 1895) *1949 - Buck Freeman, baseball player (b. 1871) *1959 - Charles Starkweather, spree killer (b. 1938) *1960 - Tommy Corcoran, baseball player (b. 1869) *1971 - John Boyd Orr, Scottish physician, Nobel laureate (b. 1880) *1974 - Cornelius Lanczos, Hungarian mathematician (b. 1893) *1976 - Johnny Mercer, American songwriter (b. 1909) *1979 - Philippe Halsman, American photographer (b. 1906) *1983 - Alberto Ginastera, Argentine composer (b. 1916) *1984 - Michel Foucault, French philosopher (b. 1926) *1985 - Morris Mason, American murderer (b. 1954) *1988 - Hillel Slovak, Israeli-born musician (Anthym/What Is This?, Red Hot Chili Peppers) (b. 1962) *1990 - Ronald Gene Simmons, American mass murderer *1992 - Jerome Brown, American football player (b. 1965) *1995 - Warren Burger, Chief Justice of the United States Supreme Court (b. 1907) * 1995 - Ernest Walton, Irish physicist, Nobel laureate (b. 1903) *1997 - Jacques-Yves Cousteau, French explorer (b. 1910) *2002 - Jean Corbeil, Canadian politician (b. 1934) *2003 - Lester Maddox, American politician (b. 1915) *2005 - John Fiedler, American Actor (b. 1925) *2006 - Jaap Penraat, Dutch architect (b. 1918) *2007 - Mahasti, Persian singer (b. 1946) * 2007 - J. Fred Duckett, Texan sports announcer and teacher (b. 1933) *2009 - Michael Jackson, singer Holidays and observances * Statehood Day in Slovenia and Croatia * National Catfish Day * Mozambique – Independence Day *American Radio Relay League - Field Day 2006 Liturgical feasts * Saint Prosper * Saint William (died 1142) * Spain – Fiesta of Santa Orosia External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:June